Remember Me?
by The Great Invader ZIM
Summary: **You guessed it! Chapter Seven Up!!** An Irken girl is assigned to the planet Blorch, but she's not going there without a fight. Suddenly, a new option opens up to her and Zoe, her SIR.
1. Skitt

Disclaimer: For now and for all times, the disclaimer is located on my webpage

Disclaimer: For now and for all times, the disclaimer is located on my web page. I would like to inform that Skitt and Zoe are my characters and they are products of my own imagination. A blend of 'I wanna make an Irken character, too!' with the guys inside the robot during Impending Doom One, and the fact that a female character would be cool.

-----------

Skitt flopped down onto a cushy bean-bag-like chair that was, like everything else on Irk, magenta in color. The chair bounced Skitt around for a few moments, like when you flop onto a waterbed. Then, as the motion slowed, all was still in Skitt's living quarters once again.

Skitt was a female Irken girl with deep purple eyes and thick antennae with scythe-like sharp things on the ends. She was 3"5' in height, and wore a skin-tight, long-sleeved pink shirt with a red belt. Navy blue pants disappeared into black boots. Her backpack-like device was black with lavender spots where mechanisms could emerge. Skitt's backpack was equipped with four spider legs among other things.

This female Irken had had nothing to do since Operation: Impending Doom One had fallen apart. She had been the lead technician of the robot that was used. Besides nearly being annihilated herself, Skitt had watched her hard work fall apart when the 'bot was put in the incapable and power-mad hands of ZIM. She had loathed the tiny Irken since that day…

Staring around her quarters, Skitt realized that this doing nothing was slowly driving her mad. Just as she was contemplating going to lie down and sleep somewhere, a screen on the wall directly in front of her lit up. On it were the Tallests, though the grinning symbol in the lower right corner indicated this was a broadcast being sent to all Irkens who weren't out invading.

What the Tallests said was basically that Operation: Impending Doom Two was underway. Then a list of Invaders who had crucial roles in the new operation followed. Skitt leapt up and her deep purple eyes widened.

"That's it!" Skitt hissed through clenched teeth. "I will speak to the Tallests and ask them for a new assignment! They did, after all, _commend_ my work on the robot… I might even be able to get an Invader job!" Gathering her thoughts and what she would say exactly, Skitt set off to her VootRunner.

-----------

Skitt's VootRunner was basic issue model, larger than ZIM's. It was, of course, magenta. She downloaded information on the armada's current location and took off from the launch pad on top her quarter's roof. The Tallests weren't on Irk today; they were in space.

It wasn't long before Skitt's VootRunner landed in a docking bay of the armada flagship. Skitt didn't stop to look at anything, she just walked down the magenta halls and took elevators until she reached the room in which she had been informed that the Tallests Red and Purple currently were.

"Uhmm…. excuse me, My Tallests," Skitt said, her resolve suddenly cracking as she became nervous.

Red and Purple turned from staring at plans for Operation: Impending Doom Two. At the sight of Skitt, recognition clicked in their eyes.

"Yes, Skitt?" Purple asked.

The Irken looked down and gathered her thoughts. Standing here before the Almighty Tallests was something she hadn't done for a long time. Finally, after a few moments of silence, Skitt had regained the ability to speak.

"As you know, My Tallests, I have had absolutely nothing to do since the disastrous Operation: Impending Doom One." Skitt paused, allowing herself a bitter expression to match her thoughts of ZIM. "And, well, I was wondering if perhaps I could have a role in Operation: Impending Doom Two."

Red and Purple looked at each other for a moment, and then Red spoke. "You know, Skitt, one of the Invaders just fell in the line of duty and you can take his place," he said.

Skitt practically jumped for joy. She saluted the Tallests. "Yes sirs! Where he failed, I shall succeed! May I ask which planet I am to be invading?" she asked eagerly, hoping for Vort, the planet with the universe's most comfortable couch.

Purple nodded. "Of course. Invader Scooge was murdered on not too long ago, so you will be taking his place on Blorch, home of the slaughtering rat people." Skitt's enthusiasm faded completely.

"B-but, My Tallests…" she began.

"You are tiny, Skitt. Very, very small. So we have no other position for you but this. Now, report the equipping station on level X-34 for your SIR," Red said, and gestured for her to leave.

Skitt turned and left, her eyes wide and worried. 'There _must _be some way out of this,' she thought. 'There has to be!' The female continued the rest of the way to level X-34 in deep thought.

-----------

Kolo dug through a pile of machines, looking for a SIR. Finding one, he set it on his desk, admiring its navy blue color. Kolo was the armada flagship's equipment officer, and he had just received word that a replacement for Scooge on Blorch was coming down for her SIR. He didn't want to be that girl, no way.

I think we have time for a description of Kolo. He was 2"8', and therefore not worthy for a position as an Invader. He didn't like excitement much, so he was very content with his job as equipment officer on the Tallests' ship. He had sky blue eyes, green skin, and spiral-shaped antennae. He wore a technician's clothing, which was deep blue. He leaned against the pink desk as a distracted Irken female walked in.

"You must be Skitt. Here is your SIR." Kolo whacked the curled up SIR and it unfolded and bounced in front of Skitt. It saluted crisply.

"SIR, reporting for duty, Master!" The height of GIR, the SIR had a navy blue form and aquamarine colored eyes. It had a female-sounding voice. Dropping the saluting hand, the SIR cocked it head at Skitt.

"Master, what is our mission?" it asked.

Skit was a little surprised at hearing the SIR ask a question, but she answered, sighing. "We are to infiltrate Blorch and collect information. You are my SIR…"

"Yes, yes, I know what I am! But do we _have _to go to Blorch? Would you like to know what the odds of survival there are?" The little SIR protested, waving its hands crazily. Skitt shot a look at Kolo, and he shrugged.

"I just pulled it out of the pile over there," Kolo murmured to Skitt. "I can try to find another, if you want."

Skitt stared at the SIR, which was looking actually _worried _about going to Blorch. "No, she's kinda cute. I like her." Skitt smiled at the SIR, which smiled back uneasily.

Kolo glanced at the SIR. "'She?' 'Her?'" he asked. Skitt nodded and bent over to look closer at the SIR.

"What would you like me to call you?" Skitt asked kindly. The SIR thought.

"Not 'SIR,'" it said.

Smiling, Skitt reached out and touched the little SIR thoughtfully. "You sound female to me, so how about the name 'Zoe?'"

Zoe jumped up and down. "Yay! I'm 'Zoe'!!" it…no…she cried happily. Then, after this moment of jubilation, Zoe regained the worried look.

"You're worried about Blorch? Me too, little friend." Skitt rubbed the little robot's head for a moment. "You know, we should go ask the Tallests for another assignment. It can't hurt to try, right?"

Zoe nodded vigorously. "Right, Master!" she cried.

Skitt turned to leave and Zoe jumped on top of her head for a ride. Laughing, Skitt and Zoe both left Kolo alone in his equipment room. He sighed at the door. As useful as that SIR seemed it wasn't far from insanity. It lacked the seriousness and it might be trouble in future. But it wasn't Kolo's problem.

-----------

Both Skitt and Zoe slowed their pace as the door to the Tallests' room came into view. Zoe had never met the Tallests, of course, and Skitt was nervous. Without knocking, Skitt entered, Zoe still sitting on her head.

Red and Purple were sitting in chairs, their backs to Skitt. Technicians worked at console in front of them. As the transmissions screen began to flash, Red picked up a drink and sipped it thought a straw.

"Incoming transmissions from…Earrth," one of the technicians announced, the name of the planet flashing onto the screen.

Purple moved his antennae quizzically. "What is 'Earth??'" he said aloud while Red kept drinking. Just as he said this, ZIM appeared on the transmissions screen. The tiny robot GIR could be seen goofing off around the edges of the screen. Skitt narrowed her eyes at ZIM, but he didn't her, for the female was obscured by Red's chair.

Skitt and Zoe silently stood where they were, not moving. Word was that ZIM had been sent on a fake mission with a useless robot and was dead, for he hadn't been seen for six months. But there he was… The Tallest were surprised at seeing ZIM, too.

"Don't be surprised if I take care of the humans before the armada even gets here," she heard ZIM say. 'Humans?' Of course! Those must be 'Earth' creatures!

"ZIM must be having delusions of grandeur to think the armada will actually come to a worthless planet such as this…. 'Earrthhh,'" Skitt commented to Zoe, keeping her voice low.

Zoe did a handstand on top of Skitt's head. "Yeah," she murmured. "But it's better than Blorch, I bet." The robot flipped into Skitt's arms as the Irken's eyes widened.

"Master? …Master? What is it?" Zoe asked, looking confused.

Skitt laughed as quietly as she could, and tossed Zoe lightly into the air before catching her again. "Zoe, you're a little genius! We'll go to Earth instead!"

"Yay!" Zoe squealed, just a little too loudly. The Tallests both looked behind their chairs to see Skitt holding Zoe, who was bouncing up and down. A startled expression came onto Skitt's face once she saw the Tallests looking at her.

Red looked at her, confused. "Skitt? What are you doing here?" he asked. Skitt stammered for a few milliseconds, mind racing. Zoe kept jumping around, unaware of the watching Tallests.

"I, uhm, just wanted to thank you, sirs, for your faith in me. Blorch will fall under my…uhm…Iron Fist of Doom! You shan't be disappointed my Tallests! Uhm…bye!" At that point, Skitt grabbed Zoe and raced out of the room.

-----------

As Skitt rushed down the corridor, Zoe freed herself from Skitt's grip and jumped onto her head. Skitt stepped onto a platform and they were whisked down a shaft to the docking bay.

"Master, where's Earth?" Zoe asked as they boarded Skitt's VootRunner and took off into space.

Skitt pressed some buttons on the control panel. "Honestly, Zoe, I don't know," she admitted. "But my time as a computer specialist has taught me that all transmissions are recorded and their broadcasting coordinates stored in the main computer database. I can find the location of Earth by accessing the main computer database using a code I memorized during Operation: Impending Doom One."

The SIR robot looked skeptical. "But, Master, wouldn't they have changed the codes by now?"

"No. The code I used during the Operation hadn't been changed for a long time, so I'm willing to bet it still works…there! I'm in…accessing Earth's coordinates now…" Skitt read the Irken language speedily, and then set the numbers into the autopilot.

Skitt scoffed. "It must've taken ZIM six months to get to Earth. His VootRunner is trash though. Relax, Zoe, we'll arrive on Earth in about seven days." Skitt leaned back and closed her eyes, ready for sleep.

"Can I hum the Invader ZIM song?" Zoe asked.

The female Irken opened her eyes and stared at Zoe, confused. "The _what?_" she demanded.

Zoe stared out the window at the stars and planets they were passing. "Never mind," she said.

-----------

Just wanted you to know, if you want to see a picture of Skitt that I drew myself, so you can, you know, get an idea of what I think she looks like, here's the address:

http://www.homestead.com/greatinvaderzim/files/Skiit_color_.jpg


	2. Arrival on Earth

Disclaimer: Observe the statement in Chapter One

Disclaimer: Check out my ZIM Music Video fic for the disclaimer of **all **my fics, past, present, and future. There. No more annoying disclaimers. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

-----------

Skitt slept for most of the ride, the set green glow of the control panel lulling her into a deeper rest. Zoe stared out the window and every once in a while she would go to the back of the ship and see what information there was about Earth, but nothing was to be found; Just the transmission sent by ZIM and the coordinates.

"Proximity Warning: Destination Ahead," the ship announced in its male-sounding voice. Skitt jerked awake and Zoe ran from the back of the ship, hopping onto Skitt's head.

The Irken narrowed her eyes with glee. "Finally…Earth!" she murmured.

Zoe leaned over and looked into Skitt's eyes from her upside-down position on the Irken's head. "Uhm…Master? What is our mission?"

Skitt smirked sinisterly. "Before I didn't know. I just wanted to skip Blorch. But, Zoe, a wonderful idea came to me. We will take over Earth before ZIM so that I may have my revenge on that sorry excuse for an Irken!" she laughed.

"But, Master, the Tallests don't want Earth! There's no point!" Zoe exclaimed, staring at the mostly blue orb ahead of them.

"Zoe, we can just take over Earth and then let all these 'humans' go after like a week. I really don't want to rule them. This is all about getting back at that short moron," Skitt explained, and Zoe nodded, not pursuing the subject any further.

"Now, Zoe, we must make a hiding place and disguises. Get ready to observe some data that will help us," Skitt murmured, and took in the ship in closer to the planet's surface, all the while tracking ZIM's location to the same city he was in. Zoe was at the window, her eyes still aquamarine, absorbing data on houses and such.

Skitt stared down at the planet Earth, wondering just what was in store for them.

-----------

"There are no empty places to create our new home, so…" Skitt grinned maliciously at the keys before her. She taped a few and a beam fired to a house below them. It disappeared, but it was not destroyed – the family inside was wondering why their house was in the middle of a cornfield.

"…We'll just have to _make _room!" she finished, setting the ship down on the gray dirt. She cautiously walked out into the street, not knowing what these humans looked like, and drew back into the empty lot. Using the designer to fashion a house similar to one she had seen that down the street, she let the tiny drill make its way into the ground.

Skitt turned to her SIR. "Zoe, while our home is being constructed, let us get our disguises on." She and Zoe stood on a platform that rose up into the air with her VootRunner on it. The disguise maker powered up, Skitt selected what she thought was an adequate choice, and she stepped between the two pods. Ignoring the pain the process caused, she waited for it to be completed.

Zoe smiled and gave an insane little squeal at seeing Skitt in her new human ['form.'][1] A spiky mass of purple hair sat on her head with a single braid at the back of her neck extending down to her knees ending in a brushy fluff. The contact lenses she wore gave the impression of purplish-blue eye color. Skitt shifted slightly and rubbed her eyes with the back of her right hand.

"Now for you. Any suggestions, Zoe?" As Skitt asked this, the roof of their new home closed around them, protecting and concealing the VootRunner. Zoe thought for a moment.

"Humans have pets!" Zoe stated, beginning to hop around for no reason.

Skitt considered this. "Zoe, name the most common types of pet these humans have," she commanded.

Zoe's antenna turned into a mini satellite dish and projected a picture of a cat.

"There are cats,"

Skitt scowled. "Too furry."

The projection changed. "Dogs,"

"_Hideous!"_

"Birds-"

Skitt smiled. "Stop right there! That one's pretty. What is it called?" she asked of Zoe.

For a moment Zoe searched her memory banks. "Uhm…Scarlet Macaw. Also know as 'parrot.' Some humans have smaller birds, called 'parakeets' and 'cockatiels.'"

"Zoe, set your disguise at 'parrot,'" Skitt ordered, and Zoe saluted and did so. The machine whirred and lit up, and seconds later Zoe was a [parrot.][2]

Zoe's parrot disguise was mostly blue. The wings and tail with obvious stitches were light purple. The feet were talon-shaped and faded orange, while the beak, with even more stitches than the wings, was bright yellow-orange. The eyes were each rolled to one side, and three royal purple feathers were on the top of Zoe's head.

The Invader cocked her head to the side. "Hmm…perhaps I will improve the disguise machine later. That is _pretty_ bad." Shaking off the negative impression Zoe's disguise had given, Skitt remembered the reason they were on Earth. "Zoe, can you get into ZIM's computer and tell me what he's done so far here on Earth?"

A moment passed with the 'parrot' just staring at her, but then Zoe snapped out of it. "Okay!" she chirped, and the parrot head opened up right down the middle. The tiny satellite dish returned, and Zoe projected, in Irken language, the log of Invader ZIM.

Skitt read the words speedily. "Ha! Just look at how he thinks of himself… 'secret mission…' But let's see…he has gone to 'Skool' to learn about Earth. Apparently, Zoe, there's a human boy who knows who he is and has almost exposed him a few times…his name is 'Dib.' Pathetic Earth name." She was silent for a time as her eyes darted back and forth, learning of everything ZIM had done. "His VootRunner was nearly destroy by a human bee?! That's actually quite funny! His VootRunner _is _a worthless pile of scrap metal after all. …Well, this is interesting…water burns Irken skin, I must remember that." After a few more minutes, Skitt turned away and a tiny elevator brought her to the front room of her new home.

The front room had a TV, a couch, and some various human items. Skitt glanced at the kitchen, where she knew the entrance to her massive underground lab lay. She wondered for a moment if any parts of her lab had crashed into parts of ZIM's lab. The drain of the sink could widen when both the faucets were turned on – the pipes weren't connected, however, so there was no water - and the faucet was yanked and would yield the entrance to Skitt's lab which was actually one entrance of many. Another was inside the TV.

Under the blanket of night Skitt and Zoe had descended, and under the same cover of darkness the Irken girl led herself and her SIR out onto the sideway to survey their home from the outside. The front windows faced out, and the area near them was covered with messily trimmed evergreen bushes with strange blue flowers. The front door was on the right side with a porch complete with white railing. The roof was abnormally big, built to house her larger-than-ZIM's VootRunner. The front yard was covered with three-inch-tall grass, and two big, mean, red Venus-flytrap-like plants moved around as much as their roots would allow. They were loyal to Skitt and Zoe, but all life forms they would snap at. As one suddenly sprouted up from the ground and devoured a squirrel on the ground in front of it, clearly the notion was established that these plants had a taste for earthen animals. 

"I am quite happy with our mission so far, although your disguise leaves something to be desired, Zoe. Now, come, we have work to do." Skitt began to make up way up a sidewalk to her front door, pausing only to stroke her carnivorous plants, which made a gargled purring noise when she did so.

Zoe bounced around, flapped her little wings, and turned on jets so in moments she was once again resting on top of Skitt's head. "What are we gonna do tomorrow?" she asked, her parrot beak opening and closing in sync with her words.

"_We_ aren't doing anything, Zoe. _I _am going to Skool."

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/greatinvaderzim/Skiitcolor.jpg
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/greatinvaderzim/Zoecolor.gif



	3. Skoolday

Disclaimer: I would like to say that all chapters of this story have characters in them I did not create

Disclaimer: I would like to say that all chapters of this story have characters in them I did not create. So…that would mean that only the storyline, Skitt, and Zoe are mine…GOT IT? 

I would also like to add that I believe that Irkens speak in English, but they call it Irken, since they're Irken, I mean, how else could Dibby have overheard The Great Assigning? So I think that the Irkens have their own alphabet, meaning I _don't _think ZIM has his very own Irken language that is different from English. That's just me. I might be proven wrong as the series progresses of course, so let's see.

-----------

ZIM entered the Skool classroom as if it were any other day, and so it would be any other day. Or so ZIM thought, at least.

Catching the usual glare from Dib, who had just entered the classroom, ZIM scowled, sat down, and tossed a glare of his own back, but ZIM no longer held Dib's attention. The human was frozen in place with his backpack half slung off his shoulder, eyes narrowed, staring hardly at something near Ms. Bitters desk. ZIM looked up towards the front of the room as well and gasped quietly.

Standing there was a girl with purplish-blue eyes, very spiky lavender hair with a braid near the back that reached down to her knees, and she wore technician-issue Irken clothing. She even had an Irken-looking backpack, but which was black with purple spots instead of gray with pink spots. These things were all very startling, but it was her skin, her green skin, that ZIM couldn't believe.

As class began, ZIM was still staring and Dib was still frozen and glaring at the girl. She had been talking to Ms. Bitters and showing some papers, and the teacher moved up to the front of her desk like a ghoul of some kind and faced the class.

"Another doomed soul has joined us, class. This is Skitt." The teacher turned her head to look at Skitt, regained her usual scowl, and slid back behind her desk. The girl seemed to realize that she was to either say something or sit down in a desk that was conveniently empty. The child whose seat that usually was lived, er, across the street from Dib, if you get my meaning. She decided to speak.

"Hello fellow bipeds. As you heard, I am Skitt. I live not too far away in a house, and I have a pet parrot. If you ever disturb me, I will most likely hunt you down and…" just as she was continuing, Skitt caught sight of ZIM. "Well, let's just see what happens," she finished with a grin and went to an empty seat that was located one desk left and one desk back from ZIM. Ms. Bitters then went on with her lecture for the day, and Dib didn't even say anything about the newest green student; he appeared too deep in thought.

-----------

Later, as lunch began, Skitt walked over to an empty table and sat down. She stared at the slop on her tray, which was apparently Ketchup and Rice, according to a sign near the cafeteria entrance. Skitt had been up for a short while the night before, learning the letters of the English language. 

Skitt stared at the slop, and pushed it away, not even remotely hungry. She had spotted ZIM and Dib, of course, since ZIM had a picture of the filthy human from somewhere scanned into his log. It was Skitt's opinion that both were equally stupid and would pose almost no threat to her as she exacted her revenge upon ZIM.

-----------

Dib crossed the cafeteria, completely focused on getting to ZIM. There was no doubt that another of his kind was here. Gaz hadn't questioned his not sitting with her, and the seriousness of this was more than enough to take his appetite away. 

The human finally reached the lone table across the room from Skitt, were ZIM was glaring at the girl. Not noticing the obvious suspiciousness and confusion in ZIM's eyes, Dib stepped right in the way of the alien's view of Skitt.

"What do you want, _Dib?_" the alien hissed.

"You've called in for reinforcements, haven't you? Haven't you?!" Dib accused, gesturing behind him to Skitt who was now experimentally poking and prodding the food in front of her with obvious boredom.

ZIM scoffed. "Foolish monkey boy! I do not need any _help _to conquer this stinking swamp heap and defeat you!"

Dib didn't believe it, so he stalked over to the table where Skitt was sitting. He pointed at her, teeth gritted, obvious distaste on his face. The girl grinned, and the human saw intelligence greater than that of ZIM's behind the contact lenses.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked him smoothly.

"You're like him! You've come to help him take over Earth! But I won't let you, you can't hide from me!" Dib proclaimed, gathering more than a few strange looks from the kids nearby.

Skitt exchanged her grin for a cocky smirk. "I suppose it would be hard to hide from you, considering my base is directly across the black strip of rock from your home, Dib." She seemed to be greatly amused by the shocked expression on the human's face.

"I didn't notice any - hey, how do you know my name?" he asked, glaring at the still smirking alien.

"Oh, I went through Invader ZIM's log quite thoroughly. Misguided, but it did give me a few pointers as to what to expect of your Earth," Skitt explained coolly as the bell for recess rang. "And Dib, I told you those things because I have no doubt in my mind that I can defeat you and rule this planet."

-----------

And so as recess began Skitt stood off by herself, leaning casually against the Skool building. She watched as Dib sat with his sister Gaz, whom she also knew from ZIM's log. The human girl wished to left alone, thereby being no one of consequence to Skitt's goals.

It had been quite entertaining to see the human get all shocked like that, and Skitt assumed that very soon Invader ZIM himself would come over and speak to her personally. Sure enough, moments later the Invader stormed up and looked up, glaring, at Skitt.

"You! What are you doing here?!" ZIM growled, his rubber gloves squeaking as he clenched his fists. 

Skitt's contempt for ZIM was still present, but she kept it back, projecting an aura of calm and control as she spoke.

"Since you, like Dib, are no threat to me, I shall answer your question precisely." Skitt knew that with technology that was not far behind what she had, Invader ZIM actually did pose a slight challenge, but she refused to let _him _know that. "I was originally assigned to Blorch after Invader Scooge was killed there, but clearly I didn't go. You'd have to be crazy to go to Blorch. So I got my SIR and was going to ask the Tallests for reassignment when your report in from Earth came in. So I decided to come here instead."

ZIM stared. "So you're here without permission from the Almighty Tallests… but what are you doing here?" he questioned, growing more suspicious of Irken. He didn't believe, not for one second, that she could be here on Earth to aid him in any way.

"Tell me, ZIM, do I look familiar to you? Have you seen me before?"

"…Yes… A long time ago perhaps, but if I can't remember much about you then you obviously _must _be no one of great importance," ZIM said. Skitt's left eye twitched very slightly.

Skitt stood up straight. "_No one of great importance_, hmm? Well, I would like to inform you, Invader ZIM, that _I_ was the designer of the robot _you _piloted in Operation: Impending Doom One." Her calm manner disappeared entirely and she projected the very picture of Irken pride and the feeling of superiority.

"I, Invader ZIM, am here to make sure you don't take over this planet…" Skitt paused here for effect, "…Because I'm going to do it first. It will be my revenge on you for destroying all the hard work I put into that thing. So be ready, Invader ZIM, and you really better be equipped well." 

The two were in a deadlock until the end of recess, which was an estimated ten seconds after that. The bell rang, and the rest of the class went in, then Skitt, followed by a ZIM who was deep in thought, and then, finally, Dib.

The boy was wondering what was going on now. He had used a device he ordered to eavesdrop on the two aliens. Not only did he know why another alien was here, he was now positive – as if he wasn't before – that she needed to be watched. And to add onto that, he also had heard a few terms, which he recognized.

In his hands Dib held a spiral notebook with a black cover. He flicked it open to the back where had just written down as much of the conversation as he could, and the he had underlined the words 'Blorch,' 'Scooge,' 'Sir,' 'Tallests,' 'Almighty Tallests,' and 'Operation: Impending Doom One.' He knew that the 'Almighty Tallests' the two had spoken of were the same ones he had overheard that one night over six months ago. 

His head filled with thoughts of what to do now, with _two _Irken Invaders ready to conquer Earth, and the newest clearly more dangerous, Dib walked back inside the Skool.

-----------

The rest of the Skoolday passed without consequence. Skitt noticed around one o'clock that Dib was drawing a picture. She really didn't understand the usefulness of this, but she decided to give it a try, considering how bored she was. One could only take so many doom-themed lectures in one day, you know.

By three, Skitt had completed a large pile of pictures drawn on loose leaf. They were mostly of ZIM and Dib at different angles, shock and surprise their expressions. The girl was happily doodling her day of triumph, and she showed great proficiency at it. 

When the Skoolbell rang, all the children got up, and Skitt walked out the doors to find Zoe sitting there waiting for her. Both Dib and ZIM, both following behind her, stopped at stared.

"Hello, Zoe. What did you do all day?" Skitt questioned, feeling mildly pleased with the successfulness of the day. The parrot's eyes rolled slowed to opposite sides, then Zoe used a short burst of her jets, and, emitting blue flames, she floated up to the top of Skitt's head.

"I met GIR," Zoe chirped, her artificial beak clicking as she spoke. With the large-yet-lightweight disguised SIR unit on her head, Skitt began the walk home.

The Irken girl laughed. "I'm sure Invader ZIM won't appreciate that."

Zoe clicked her beak. "GIR was fuuunnnnn…he showed me the Brainfreezy Shop!" The SIR paused. "Master, can I go over and play with GIR tomorrow, too?"

"I don't see why not." As she said that, an idea emerged into her idea. "You can go every day, Zoe, but every time you do, I would like you to learn something about Invader ZIM and his plans, okay?"

The parrot flapped its useless wings. "Okies!" she chirped. 

-----------

**Next Chapter:** The Walk Home: Dib's Reflection

A songficcy, YAY!!!Hope you're all looking forward to it… and if you're not, I'll hurt you down and…oh, wait, I mean, if you're not…humm…_too bad! _MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!


	4. Dib's Reflection

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Invader ZIM characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Invader ZIM characters. Skitt and Zoe and the plotline of this story are mine. The song belongs to Eifell 65 and is their song 'Another Race,' or however you spell that band's name. Read, now! Reeeead!

-----------

_it's another race from outer space.  
it's another race away, away.  
it's another race from outer space.  
it's another race away, away._

Dib stepped outside Skool and watched as ZIM and Skitt departed, Skitt with her pet parrot on her head. From the way he had heard it talking, he knew that was her helper of some kind, like that dog he had seen when he took that picture of ZIM that one time.

He thought as he began his walk home with Gaz.

It seemed impossible that another alien could be here. He had a hard enough time trying to stop ZIM, let alone another Invader. Especially one that was clearly more intelligent; Dib could sense it in the way Skitt talked.

-

_they seem to walk on air,  
and they act pretty strange._

It hadn't been that short of a time since ZIM had come. Even with the obviousness of ZIM's disguise and the odd manner in which he acted, no one gave the green 'kid' a second thought.

-

_they live around us,  
but you can't recognize them_

Dib stopped on the sidewalk across the street from his house. It was just as strange as ZIM's house. That was where Skitt lived? No wonder Melvin wasn't in Skool today, as that exact site was where he had lived with his family. This house was similar to one down the block, but the overgrown grass and the creepy red Venus flytraps made it odder. The huge roof…that was fairly creepy in itself. Something must be up there…but what? Dib sighed, disgusted. How could his own race not see the blatant alien-ness of Skitt and ZIM?!

-

_we can't communicate.  
with their one way brain.  
no matter how you try,  
you just can't understand them._

Dib stood outside for a long while. He stared at Skitt's house, and he took out the black notebook again. He stared at the word 'Sir.' That must stand for something… 'Slave Inforcement R-…' No, enforcement was spelled with an 'e.'

He shut the notebook with mounting frustration. He needed to know more about these aliens before he could save all of Earth. Their ways were very strange. Dib had concluded from his overhearing of the 'Great Assigning' that their species had their place in society depending on how tall they are. He thought for a moment. What else did he know about them? They were called 'Irkens.' Their leaders were the 'Almighty Tallest.' There wasn't much else he knew that would be of help.

-

_it's another race from outer space.  
it's another race away, away.  
it's another race from outer space.  
it's another race away, away._

Snapping his fingers, Dib figured out a way he could study the two 'Irkens.' He would devote some of his free time to surveying them, maybe even sneaking inside their houses. He wondered if he should bring a camera, but decided against it. He didn't want to go through the 'making his brain not smart no more' fiasco again.It was dangerous, yes, but mankind depended on his success! 

-

_and they think they got it made,_

Dib grew spiteful. "The two 'Irkens.' They think they're so smart," Dib said to himself. "Just because they have all that alien technology they think that they can take over Earth. I'll show them!!"

-

_they're right, they're wrong._

Skitt. The newly arrived Invader out for the place of 'Tyrant of Earth.' Or in this case, tyrant-ess. She didn't _think _herself better than Dib; she _knew _it. Dib felt queasiness in his stomach, signaling his nervousness to fight the calm, confident Invader. He knew had read the mentality of the female right, for she clearly was more equipped to conquer than ZIM

The boy's thoughts then switched to ones of ZIM. _That_ alien believed himself to be very superior, when in actually Dib could stop him quite easily… or so it seemed in Dib's head. ZIM was a bungler of an Invader. 

-

_and they try to use our words  
but it's a lie._

An Invader's job was to blend in, obviously. Dib had heard one of the 'Almighty Tallests' say something similar during the 'Great Assigning.' Even though the two Invaders threatened the whole of Earth, Dib wouldn't give up, of course not! If you know anything about Dib, you already knew that! 

"No matter what, the Invaders will be exposed!" Dib yelled to the empty street.


	5. To Spy on an Irken

What

What? Me? Stricken by writer's block? _I should say not!! _Ok, fine. When I read the summary for one of the new IZ eps, I was a bit crushed (when you read it, _you'll know why…grr…_) but I have regained my confidence, and here I am.

Disclaimer: I only own Skitt, Zoe, and the storyline…okay?

-----------

ZIM glared at GIR. The small robot was standing there, in his dog disguise, simply staring at the television, which held the 'Scary Monkey' once again.

"You did _what _today?!" ZIM growled, taking the lenses carefully from his eyes. 

GIR turned his head towards his master. "I went to see Zoh-ee…" he chirped, an inane smile spreading across his face. ZIM put his head in his hands for a moment, and then plucked the toupee off his head. Throwing it to the side, he walked over to GIR.

"GIR, Zoe is the SIR that belongs to Skitt, therefore she is our enemy. Do not make contact with her anymore. What did you do today anyway?" ZIM questioned.

"Uhm…we went to the Brainfreezy place…then we watched Teeeeee…Veeeeee…" GIR said, droning out the syllables.

ZIM stared for a moment. "You mean, you didn't say anything about our mission?" This seemed highly unlikely. Wouldn't Skitt's SIR try to collect information on her master's enemies?

GIR shook his head. "Nuh-uh." Then, a cupcake popped out of the top of the television somehow and GIR caught it. Then the little SIR commenced in eating it.

"Ugh…you've been keeping cupcakes in the TV?" ZIM muttered, then retreated to his lab, shaking his head.

-----------

Dib stared around the corner at Skitt's house. He was dressed in his stealth outfit like he had worn before. That's 'NanoZIM' for you who aren't getting it. It was the black of night, around 11:30pm. He was about ready to infiltrate the house, of course. Taking in a deep breath, he flipped around and started running into the weed-choked yard.

Suddenly the door seemed so far away as Dib began to run. The Venus Flytraps moved toward him through the grass like a liquid, effortless. He jumped over the nearest one as it attempted to take a bite of him. He reached the steps and quickly and slumped down onto the ground. The Venus Flytraps hissed but returned to their still positions nonetheless. 

"Zoe, I need to review Invader ZIM's log again and see what other information I can gather from it," Dib heard Skitt say. He wondered why her voice was so clear, but then he saw an open window with black, torn curtain blowing slightly in the breeze.

Dib heard a robotic whirring. "Master, what do you want me to do?"

A chuckle. "Zoe, you can go over to see GIR if you like, just don't bother me for a while, okay?"

"Yes, sir…ma'am…ma'am-sir!"

He heard Skitt sigh. "Just 'sir' will do, Zoe. Now run along."

The door opened and the parrot came out, emitting blue flames from underneath its wings. As it took off into the sky, the door closed automatically. Dib heard a vacuum-like sound from inside the house and then the silence that followed he took to mean that Skitt was down in her lab.

_'Now's my chance!'_ Dib thought to himself. He climbed onto an evergreen bush and grabbed hold of the windowsill. Pulling himself up through the window, Dib fell onto the floor. The tile was black squares with smaller white squares placed in a strange pattern. There was no toilet in this kitchen; it was just an extremely black colored kitchen. Everything except for the faucet and the hot/cold knobs of the sink was black.

"Why would these be…not black?" Dib asked aloud. He clambered up onto the countertop. He turned around and saw that the strange pattern of white squares on the floor created a symbol. The symbol had two large eyes, a pointed head, and antennae. Dib didn't know that it was one of the symbols of the Irken Empire, but he could tell that it-

"-Looks just like ZIM!" Dib realized. 

Just as he was about to pull out some paper and sketch the image – it might be useful later on – the refrigerator in the corner started glowing. The freezer door's handle became a bright green and then it opened. Just as Dib scrambled under the table nearby, out of the compartment slid Skitt, in disguise.

"I wonder if this Earthen food will be any good," he heard her murmur. She gave a disdainful glance at the front room. Just then, the doorbell rang. It was a regular 'ding-dong' kind of sound. Four black, sleek spider legs with purplish-colored joints slid out of her backpack and she used these to walk to the door.

Dib heard the door open. A teenage-sounding voice said, "Here's your pizza, that'll be $17.63 with tax."

"Huh? Oh, yes, the money. Here you are. Now give me my 'pizza' and leave." There was the sound of a slamming door, and then the sound of nearing footsteps. Dib knew he'd just have to stay put until Skitt was done eating the pizza, or whatever she planned to do with it.

From above, Skitt made a thoughtful sound. "Zoe seems to appear to like this Earth food, and we've only been here for a day. On the other hand, Invader ZIM has logged in many accounts of this food having a negative effect on him." She was silent for a moment. "Well, I can handle this food whether or not Invader ZIM can!"

Dib rolled a bit as Skitt shifted, her foot nearing him. He heard Skitt eating the pizza, and he moved silently as far away from her as possible. There was no other sounds in the Invader's house but Skitt's quiet eating. Dib was terrified. He didn't know how long he would have to stay there, and with every passing moment he became more worried of being found out. In ZIM's base, he only had to avoid a few cables – which he had noticed also draped the ceiling here – and the lawn gnomes. ZIM had done nothing but watch. He was pretty sure he was overreacting, but he feared Skitt more than ZIM.

When Skitt finally spoke, Dib almost cried out in surprise.

"Hey…this is pretty good! Yum, this is _really _good! Ah, another reason to be on Earth…!" She paused. "…Sausages and mushrooms pizza! Heh…now I'm talking to myself."

With that, the sound of cardboard hitting the wall was heard and a platform below Skitt's feet glowed. It began to sink through a hole in the floor, brining her with it, and Dib froze. He saw Skitt was facing away from him. As she was just barely visible above the floor, she turned at the last second. She looked under the table and saw nothing there.

Dib was on the top of the table, laying flat in the center. He stayed there for a moment until he heard a soft 'whooshing' sound, and the floor was sealed up again. Without another word, he leapt from the tabletop out the window and raced to the sidewalk.

"Aah, that was close," Dib muttered, and went across the street and snuck back into his house.

-----------


	6. Splashes

Disclaimer: Just Skitt, Zoe, and the storyline are mine

Note: The title of this chapter can also be changed to… 'Bouncing Off Dib's Head and Splashes' …Yeah, I'm a bit insane right now.

Disclaimer: Just Skitt, Zoe, and the storyline are mine. Nothing else.

-----------

The children ran out to recess as the bell rang. Of the three tagging behind, Skitt went out first, then ZIM, then Dib. The female Irken looked around the playground, and then walked toward some kids tossing around a kickball. ZIM followed shortly after.

"Greetings, children. Might I partake in your game?" Skitt asked, shifting her gaze to each of the kids in turn.

One of the kids, Chunk, shrugged. Skitt took this to be a confirmation, so she stepped in to join them. ZIM went to the other side of the group without a word. The ball began to be passed around, and no one seemed to be pegging anyone else yet.

Skitt was watching ZIM, and the other Irken was watching her. Dib was not too far away, just within earshot. As the deadlock between the two Invaders continued, Chunk held the ball and smirked. He hurled it at Skitt, and just as it was about to hit her, she lifted a black-gloved hand and caught it.

"Pain is not something others inflict on me," Skitt commented as she held the kickball. "It is something I give to little insubordinates like you." She drew back her arm and for a moment a calculating look was in her eyes. Seconds later, Skitt launched the ball at Chunk. The ball bounced off his head, sailed into the lowest branch of a nearby tree, and connected with the back of ZIM's head, causing his wig to fly off.

Skitt turned and walked over to the tree, leaving Chunk and ZIM to slump on the ground in pain for a few moments. ZIM hurriedly picked up his hairpiece and put it back in place, and walked off indignantly. Dib cast a look to the retreating Irken, and then a confused expression spread on his face, for Skitt was no longer in view.

Dib stood under the tree where he had last seen Skitt. He looked up into the branches and saw Skitt there, halfway up the branches. She was hanging from her spider-leg like appendages, which were positioned on branches adjacent to her. Right after grinning ghoulishly, Skitt dropped right onto Dib's head, bounced off, did a flip in the air, and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Stay on your toes, Dib!" she laughed. The bell rang as Dib was trying to think of how to react to an alien invader jumping off his head. Before he could fully form some kind of outrage, Skitt tossed a smirk his way and walked back inside the Skool with the rest of the children.

Dib followed, and ZIM was not far behind. They were both, in actuality, thinking what the heck kind of Invader Skitt was. Anyway, they both went inside to…DOOM!

-----------

As the class all took their seats, Ms. Bitters slid out from behind her desk. The kids sat in silence, wondering when the afternoon's lecture on doom would begin.

"Class, the Skool has decided to decrease your overall chances of doom with a futile new plan. The mentality of children is decreasing, as such will happen as the planet careens closer to inevitable destruction, and so it has been agreed that you will attend a swimming lesson at the fitness organization down the street." Ms. Bitters paused here, and the class was still trying to recognize the potential for fun in this activity.

The teacher continued, gesturing to the door. "The organization will provide swim attire. Go, now. The Skoolbus is waiting outside." The kids got up and gleefully ran out of the classroom. ZIM was still in his seat and Skitt was halfway out the door. Dib, seeing this as an opportunity to establish a little preamble to ZIM's imminent pain, sauntered over to the alien's desk.

"Come on, ZIM. Time to get…_wet,_" he mocked before leaving the classroom. ZIM got up and left as Ms. Bitters leaned toward him and uttered a low growl.

-----------

Skitt was in the front seat, Dib behind her, and ZIM seated across from her. However, before a conflict could take place, they had arrived at the health club. The Skoolbus emptied and soon everyone had swimming garments and was assembled near a big, long pool in the basement of the club. A woman standing before them, who was grinning with an abnormal amount of happiness, smiled at the kids.

"Hey there! You must be…" the woman paused to look at a clipboard, "…Ms. Bitters' class! I'm Ms. Vanilla and I'll be your swim teacher today! Now, who here knows how to swim?"

All the children except for Skitt, ZIM, and Chunk raised their hands. A few snickered at the three. Dib grinned evilly, looking from the clearly nervous ZIM to the oddly calm Skitt.

Ms. Vanilla bent down near the three who couldn't swim. "Awww, that's okay! I was seventeen before I learned out to swim! We'll just take it one step at a time." She stood up. "I'm going to assign you everyone a swim partner! If you are paired with someone who doesn't know how to swim, I ask you help him or her learn. Okay?" The creepy cheerfulness came to the wide swim as she roved down the list, calling out the pairs.

"…And, let's see, Skitt aaaand…Dib! …ZIM and Spoo! …" And so the pairing went on. By some twist of fate, one of the aliens had been partnered with Dib!

Minutes later everyone was lined up along the rim of the pool, his or her partners across from him or her. Dib, who was wearing dark blue swimming trunks, grinned smugly at Skitt, attired in a one-piece black swimsuit but still with her backpack. They both at the same moment looked over ZIM, wearing blue trunks also with his backpack, and Spoo who was looking dissatisfied with his partner assignment. Ms. Vanilla walked along behind the kids, asking if anyone wanted goggles.

"Alright! You're all near the shallow end, and the water is no deeper than three feet. Now, everyone in the water, let's see how you do! Remember, we have plenty of lifesaving devices!" The teacher stood in the water near the steps entering the pool and watched as the kids jumped in, swam around, and the echoes of their shouts bounced off the walls.

ZIM had gone to the rest room for some reason and hadn't even gotten in the water yet, and Skitt and Dib were still watching each other from the rim of the pool. Ms. Vanilla made her way past all the swimming kids, even Chunk, who seemed to have suffered a temporary memory lapse, because he _could _swim, and came over to the water near Skitt.

"Come on, Skitt! The water's fun!" she cooed.

Dib grinned. "Yeah, Skitt, the water's _fun!_" With that, he jumped in. Ms. Vanilla was still standing there, in the water, smiling.

"If you're scared, I'll catch you as you get in!" Ms. Vanilla said.

Skitt seemed to shudder for a moment, but shook her head. "No, I'm fine but I do think there are some unhappy children over there whose lives you need to scar with your inane smiling and worthless chatter." She gestured over toward the main throng of kids and the teacher rushed off.

Dib was now right below her in the water, smiling at Skitt with mock-sweetness. "You gotta get in the water, Skitt, or you'll fail class… It won't hurt…much!" He began laughing. 

Without another word, Skitt leaped over Dib and hit the water in a dive. The boy watched for her shouts of pain, but found there were none. Still having his glasses on, he pulled a pair of goggles on over them and went under the water to look for her. Skitt was in the 'five feet deep' area of the pool, standing on the bottom.

The boy was shocked to notice she was breathing. Skitt grinned and held out her hands, fingers spread and palms out, in Dib's direction. He noticed then there were strange metal attachments on the insides of her fingers that were the same color of her skin. The attachments spread from one inside of her finger to the next, until her hands appeared webbed.

Skitt walked toward Dib on the bottom, moving with the slowness water creates. "In case you're wondering, I had my backpack device fitted with a kind of invisible force field that covers my entire body while in water. These things between my fingers allow for optimum water mobility." She grinned, and a projection of superiority. 

"Unlike Invader ZIM, who relies on paste for water protection, I have some pretty neat hi-tech stuff. Paste will eventually wash off, as he has yet to discover." Skitt jumped up off the pool floor and used her 'webbed' hands to propel herself forward, moving fastest than Dib could ever hope to in the water.

The underwater sound of a splash was heard. Dib came up for air just as ZIM jumped in, and for nearly three hours more, the children had fun in the pool. ZIM failed spectacularly at swimming, but did succeed at inadvertently giving the pool water with a sticky mildew on the surface. Skitt won the 'fastest swimmer' contest. When they had changed back into their clothes and dismissed, Zoe was sitting outside the health club, waiting for Skitt.

Skitt smiled at the sight of her SIR. "I don't care what Kolo said, you're a smart SIR."

Zoe made a birdlike chirp. "And cookies are good!"

-----------

Ready for the next chapter? I've got to finish this before November. _You all know why…_ Eh heh…yeah…I'm gonna go work on chapter seven now.


	7. Close Call

Disclaimer: I only own Zoe, Skitt, the storyline, and all other original ideas contained within the confines of this fic

Disclaimer: I only own Zoe, Skitt, the storyline, and all other original ideas contained within the confines of this fic. Now, read, reeead…

-----------

Skitt and Zoe continued home from the health club. Zoe was walking on her birdlike legs, making for a fairly unusual gait. When they finally arrived at the house, they shed their disguises. Zoe jumped onto the couch and flicked on the TV, a really, really big flat screen that some how floated above the floor.

The Irken joined her. "What're you watching?" she asked as she sat down on the squishy sky blue couch. Although through peripheral vision and from where Skitt and Zoe were you could see Dib looking through the window, but the two did not.

"_Prooobing the Membrane of Sciiiience…_" Zoe crooned, blinking and staring at the screen. Skitt's interest quickly waned, but after a few moments, she leaned toward the TV.

"Zoe, do you know anything about this…Professor Membrane person?" Skitt asked, now standing and walking nearer to the television. She held a pose that indicated deep thought.

The SIR stood up and saluted. "Yes, master! Professor Membrane is the father of the human Dib! _Probing the Membrane of Science _is filmed right in this city, and is on at--"

"That's enough information, Zoe. What must one do to see this show?"

"Aaaam….you go to the studio down…that way..."

Skitt considered this. "This science show sounds interesting. I think it would be a..I don't know… Zoe, what's a good reason for going to this TV studio?"

Zoe stared blankly for a moment and Skitt just stared at the SIR. Then, the robot snapped out of the daze and grinned. "It would be a good way to study the human way of perceiving science, sir!" After giving her master another little salute, she once again sat down and watched the show.

"Hhm…then I will go. Zoe, stay here, go somewhere, I don't care." Skitt grabbed her lenses from the black-carpeted floor and carefully placed them in her eyes, then placed the purple mass of hair back on her head and over her antennae carefully. 

After walking down the steps, she cast a glance to her left and right, and turned her head when she saw Dib struggling to get away from the two red Venus flytraps. She walked over to him.

"Having a little trouble, Dib?" Skitt asked innocently.

The human boy shot her a glare as he swung his camera at the plant. "I've got pictures, Skitt. I just took pictures of your and your…robot-thingy watching TV. And…I'm not going to let you interfere with our TV's, whatever you've got planned for my dad's show!" he said, triumphantly.

The Irken gave a smug look. "Pictures? Really?" She clapped her hands once, and the Venus flytraps lunged not for Dib, but for his camera. The two plants wrestled for it, tearing pieces off and making a mess of the grass.

"…Well, I've a prior engagement, so, better luck next time, Dib." Skitt turned and walked off while Dib scrambled to get out of the alien's yard. He stood up, brushed blades of grass off his black trench coat, and decided that he had to follow Skitt to his father's TV studio and take the two tests over again.

-----------

When she was only one block away from the TV studio, Skitt stopped on the sidewalk and slid into a nearby alley. Once concealed by the shadows of a dumpster, she allowed her communication device to slide from her backpack. 

"Zoe, are you there?" she asked into the microphone.

There was a moment's silence, then a voice responded, "_Yessssss…_" It sounded as if Zoe had a bunch of food in her mouth. Just then, another robot voice chimed in.

"Hello!!" it said.

Skitt moved back half a step. "Zoe, who's that?"

"Uhm…GIR," Zoe replied.

"_Just _GIR, right? No ZIM."

"A-yep."

"Ah. Good. Now, Zoe, what other information can you give me, if anything?" Skitt waited for her robot's response.

A faint whirring sound was heard over the microphone. "You will have to take two tests, sir. One is about science, math, and Professor Membrane. The other one is two battles using science tools and blinky light things as…scorey things. The first is just a regular fight. The second is called 'Pyrochaos.' The tiebreaker involves piloting a spider-like… 'Cybernetic death machines.'" The sound stopped. "That's all I know, master."

Skitt gave a confused look to the microphone. "Zoe, how'd you know all that?"

Zoe laughed. "I used my x-ray sight to read Dib's journal 'cross the street. He's been there before."

On her end, Skitt laughed too. "Yeah, and he's also following me." A crash was heard from further down the alley. "Listen, Zoe, I need you to get more information about Membrane so you can help me with that part. I can get the transmitter to work while there, but you're going to have to keep your voice down.

"Okay! Listen, when you're done, you should watch this show on this channel. The chaaaanel is Comedy Central and…ooh, it's back on! Gotta go, master! Have fun!" Zoe's connection was cut off and static was heard on Skitt's microphone.

The transmitter slid back into the backpack. "Well, I'd better be off." Skitt turned and walked the extra block to the TV studio, Dib following not far behind.

-----------

"This is the Professor Membrane audience admissions exam," a robot said, handing a test to Skitt. She took it and noticed that Dib was a few seats ahead of her.

The girl directed her eyes toward the paper. It was so incredibly simple that she wouldn't need Zoe's help. The science and math equations were hopelessly childish; any Irken engineer, such as herself, for example, would be insulted by being asked to solve them. Skitt thought she had better tell Zoe she wouldn't need assistance. The communication device came slowly from her backpack. It wormed its way into the purple braid that hung behind Skitt and over her chair. When the transmitter was comfortably placed on top of her head in the purplish bundle of hair, she turned it on.

"Zoe?" she whispered quietly, turning the transmitting volume up and the receiving volume down.

"Yes, master? Ready for the answers?" Zoe replied, quite loudly.

Skitt picked up the pencil and began quickly jotting down the answers. "No, Zoe. You just keep doing whatever, I've got this covered." There was a noise of understanding and the connection was broken. 

-----------

Skitt looked up at the pipe that was using sucking her into it. As she whirled through the pipe, she was outfitted with a battle suit not unlike Dib's stealth outfit. Seconds later, she was inside a gigantic battle dome, and oversized items were in front of her, and she chose a big Q-Tip.

Just then, Dib, wearing the old 'Battle Dib' outfit, rose up from the floor on a platform.

"Let the battle begin!!" a voice boomed over loudspeakers.

Before Dib could even say anything, Skitt was lunging at him. The boy barely had enough time to duck from the head-smashing blow of a Q-Tip that came. He then jumped to avoid Skitt trying to trip him, and then had to roll away to avoid being stomped on. After a few more moments of rapid dodges, Dib finally moved too slow and got whacked in the right side of the head. H realized the glass of his helmet was cracked as he landed on his stomach on the metal floor.

A shrieking battle cry was heard and Dib's head flashed upward to see Skitt in the air, jumping, and everything seemed to slow. She was glaring down at him coldly, but with a little bit of bloodlust thrown in. She was twirling the big Q-Tip above her head, and he estimated she would aim for his spine, so he scrambled up and got out of the way in the nick of time. Skitt turned and paused for a moment, Q-Tip grasped by two hands and a feral look in her eyes. Dib then noticed that an antenna was sticking out her wig, but Skitt didn't seem to be aware of that.

"I don't know why Invader ZIM hasn't defeated you yet; this is too easy. By the way you move I'll have you beat in less than ten minutes. Heh, not only was a technological genius, but also a champion fighter. Ready?" Skitt grinned. It wasn't a question, and in seconds she was coming again.

Skitt ran toward Dib, and as she did, the boy turned and ran away. She stopped. After a few moments, Dib paused warily. Then the alien was no longer there, but rather up in a midair somersault. Skitt landed behind Dib and took a moment glance at his ankle. The human was just turning as Skitt slammed the stick part of the Q-Tip into the back of his right foot. The was a soft crunching sound, the dislocating of Dib's ankle cushioned by the material of his boot. The boy collapsed onto the floor and held his right foot in pain.

The alien just stood above Dib for a moment, surveying his fury-mingled pain. Beads of sweat had formed on Skitt's brow, and, despite the intense _hurt_ in his foot, Dib could see two white with purplish eye color lenses lying not too far away. Skitt threw her head back and laughed, her fake hair falling off. Then, the spider legs slid out of her backpack slowly and she rose up on them, hovering above the writhing human boy. What the triumphant Irken failed to note, however, was that she was completely out of disguise and using her obviously not-human spider appendages.

"I really think, Dib, you should've quit while you were ahead. I will give you a chance now, though." Skitt dropped to the ground, extra limbs folding silently into her backpack. She took up the Q-Tip and, with the same speed and accuracy as before, she whacked the injury and there was another crunching sound. The bone had been relocated, and Dib gingerly stood up. 

"Do you give up? I'm giving you this one and only chance." Skitt waited, but Dib just grinned. A mechanical swishing sound was heard as doors opened up in the dome's wall. Two workers with helmets that had M's on them walked toward Dib, but stopped short when they saw Skitt.

"Come on, boy, you need medical attent- Is…is that an _alien?!_" one of the two said. Dib recognized him as the cattle prod-toting guard that had shocked him out of a simple entry to see his dad before.

Skitt paused, and then slowly gazed down at the purple wig and the lenses. Then, a focused look appeared in her eyes. In an instant, the battle clothes were shredded and she was back in Invader garb. She dropped onto her right knee and unfolded the spider legs once again. The guards jumped at her, but Skitt used the spider legs to bounce onto the wall, swing off, and run out the open door.

After a few moments of running on the spider appendages, knowing she was pretty much doomed to failure and to the same fearful and humiliating death at the hands of human scientists that Invader ZIM feared. Skitt finally found a dark corner and turned, finding an empty hallway. It was dark, however, and that was what counted. She got the transmission device out of her backpack.

"How could I have been so careless?!" she hissed, clenching her teeth as the device fully unfolded, and she spoke into it. "Zoe! I'm in danger, humans have seen me, I need to get me now!!"

-----------

Zoe, out of disguise, saluted. "Yessir!" GIR made a whining noise from behind her. He was on the couch in dog guise and Zoe was off the couch in front of the TV.

"Move, I can't see the _Teeee-Veeeeeee…_" GIR said, making a little 'move it' motion with one hand while holding a slice of pizza in the other.

The SIR turned looked at him, pulling on her parrot costume at the same time. "I gotta go. Master's in trouble." As she said that, four little jets popped out of her back and ignited with purple flames. 

GIR stared. " 'Ju have to go? Scary Monkey is just comin' on!!"

"Yessh…but I'll be back soon! Master has money, and we get some more pizza!" Zoe said brightly. She floated off the ground.

GIR went to the door and smiled inanely as she left. "And tacos!" he called after her.

-----------

Skitt stood rigid, back to the wall, blanketed in shadow. Dib was right around the corner, yelling things at the people running around trying to find the alien.

"You couldn't find an alien if it was right in front of you, for crying out loud! Come on, I can help!!" Dib had been told to stay out of it, as the alien was reportedly dangerous according to the guards that had seen her. 

Zoe crashed through a wall, in her full parrot outfit, and floated above the ground. Purple flames were being emitted out of her back. Skitt smiled. From the nearby gasp, though, Skitt guessed Dib had seen what just happened.

"I found the alien! She's right here!! C'mon you guys-"

Dib didn't finish, for Skitt had put her gloved hand over his mouth and wrapped one spider leg around his arms to prevent mobility. The Irken leaned in closer to him, her mouth right by his right ear.

"I could destroy you now. Wouldn't that be the logical thing to do?" she whispered to him.

Dib's eyes widened as he attempted to get away, and Skitt continued. "But I won't, for defeating you in front Invader ZIM will mean so much more." Something slid out of Skitt's backpack with a quiet 'whirr.' "Now, Dib, have a nice rest." The alien moved the boy's right sleeve up a little.

At the end of a jointed gray metal line was a syringe with green liquid inside. The syringe jabbed into Dib's arm and emptied, and within seconds the human was out cold.

Skitt climbed onto Zoe and they blasted out into the hall and into the battle dome. Skitt picked up the disguise and the two left.

-----------

The guard ran down the hall. An _alien_! _An actual alien_, on his shift!! He turned a darkened corner to find a curious hole in the wall shining the light of a setting sun onto an unconscious pale boy. He looked for a pulse, and when he found one, he went out into the halls to look for medical attention.

-----------

"Zoe, remind me _never_ to do that again." Skitt slumped onto the squishy couch next to GIR. Zoe sat on her left side.

The SIR smiled brightly. "Don't do that again."

GIR turned his head to Skitt. "I want a pizza! And tacos!!"

Zoe jumped up and down on the couch. "Me too! Me too!"

Skitt reached under on of the cushions and found enough money to buy a pizza and taco dinner for an Irken engineer and two insane robots. She spilt the money in semi-equal halves, and then gave one half to each of the two robots.

"GIR, you get tacos. Zoe, you get pizza. Let's have a party!" Skitt smiled as the two robots ran around excitedly, then headed out the door. She slumped down onto the couch and turned on the TV. She was happy to be home.

-----------

Forgive me if I missed something technical, like you can't dislocate an ankle or whatever. So, I am happy to announce that chapter eight will most likely be written on a new computer ( which I think I'll be naming 'Spooky' for no reason.. ::hugs Spooky, the thing what squeaks:: ). Anyway, see you next chapter, hope you're enjoying my fic, because I'm sure enjoying writing it.


	8. Connecting to The Massive...

Disclaimer: Greetings once more

Disclaimer: Greetings once more. As I have said previously, and I don't know why I put in a disclaimer every chapter, it must be getting annoying, I own only Skitt, Zoe, the storyline, and all original ideas.

-----------

ZIM stalked angrily over to the picture of the monkey in his font room. This Skitt was trying to destroy Earth before him, _and _she had distracted GIR somehow!! He had been going off to skool without anyone to watch the house at all, and so far nothing terribly bad had happened, but he had to do _something_ about this, this girl, and then it had hit him.

The Invader touched a button on wall next to the picture. It slid up to reveal a screen as big as the picture that had covered it. He looked up at the ceiling and crossed his arms.

"Computer, establish a connection to The Massive," ZIM commanded, and with a slight processing sound, the computer complied. The screen turned pink and a big, grinning Irken symbol filled up the left side, while Irken writing said on the right 'Please hold, other reports are currently being sent in.

ZIM went over to the window and looked out to make sure no one was watching him. As he closed the blinds, he heard a voice.

"ZIM?"

The Invader quickly slid into view and the Almighty Tallest both gave a soft groan.

-----------

Purple, of course, wasn't happy to see ZIM. It had been his personal hope that the idiot had been destroyed and the computer was transferring his will or something. ZIM saluted.

"Sirs, I know I just reported in a few days ago, but I have something important to tell you." There was a sound of a door opening and closing. ZIM cast a nasty glance at whatever had just walked in the house. The Tallest waited disdainfully. GIR came into view.

"GIR, where were you?" ZIM asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. 

The robot jumped out of his disguise and tilted his head toward the door. "Over thaaat way, at Zohz…" GIR wore a happy grin now. "We had a party!!"

Red cleared his throat. ZIM whirled around.

"I'm sorry, My Tallest. Now, a short while ago another Invader landed came to Earth on an unauthorized mission. Her name is Skitt and--"

The Tallest wore expressions of surprise. "Skitt's on _Earth?!_" Red exclaimed. "Err…hold on a second, ZIM!" He flicked the hold button and turned to Purple.

"She's supposed to be on Blorch!!" Red growled. The Irkens at their nearby work stations looked at one another and nervously continued on with their tasks.Skitt was in for it, for sure.

"Without an Invader on Blorch, who knows what could happen?" Purple turned to the nearest Irken. "You! Go through the ship and tell the very first Invader you that they're being reassigned to Blorch!" The Irken jumped up, saluted, and dashed out the room.

Red looked at the door. "That solves one problem. What to do about Skitt?"

The other Tallest looked at the transmission screen. "Besides not having an Irken on Blorch, this might not be that bad. Perhaps…" Purple didn't finish his sentence; he leaned forward and turned off the hold, and ZIM straightened, waiting for his leaders to speak.

"ZIM, what has Skitt said or done since she arrived on the planet?" Purple asked, ignoring the questioning look Red was giving him.

"She said she was getting revenge for my ruining her work, and that she was going to take over Earth before me." ZIM said this, and then fell silent.

Purple thought for a moment, and Red waited, wondering what he had planned. "Defeat her, ZIM. Get rid of Skitt and continue with your mission." The Tallest then closed the link.

"Wouldn't be smart to punish her?" Red queried. 

"Perhaps, but banishment and destruction end up in the same place – an annoyance out of the way. This way, if ZIM ends up actually defeating Skitt, that's fine, but if he fails, we can banish her to Foodcourtia or something." Purple explained, looking over at Red.

The other nodded. "Yes…that makes sense."

"It's agreed then."

---

Zoe walked into the front room, holding a cookie in her hand. Her parrot disguise was discarded on the floor near the couch, and the SIR was looking forward to sitting on the ground and eating her cookie. But, as she sat down, one of the cables flew down from the ceiling, bringing a large television screen with it. After a few milliseconds of static on the screen, ZIM appeared.

"Hey!" he said, catching sight of Zoe. "_You're_ the one who's always distracting GIR!!" The SIR bounded up and her eyes became purple for a few seconds – the closest color Zoe could get to red – and jumped backward into a hole in the floor that had just opened up.

The SIR slid down cables, jumping from one to the next, her expression one of complete seriousness. As she landed next to Skitt, who was working on an upgrade for the spider limbs in her backpack, Zoe pointed upward, indicating the front room upstairs.

"Invader ZIM transmitting a message to you, sir!" Zoe said, saluting.

Skitt whirled around, her backpack floating up and becoming one with her again as she did. "ZIM? What does HE want?!" she exclaimed, and instantly a tiny elevator came out of the floor and whisked them both back up to the front room where ZIM was still waiting, glowering.

When Skitt and Zoe appeared from the floor, ZIM grinned. The girl narrowed her eyes. 

"I have just contacted the Almighty Tallest, and their instructions were clear." Skitt's widened with fear at this. "Destroy _you_ and get on with my mission. My wrath will be swift, so prepare yourself for--"

ZIM was interrupted as a mighty earthquake shook the ground. All three of them – ZIM, Skitt, and Zoe – were thrown to the floor as the tremors continued. As the two females stood up, ZIM moved out of range of his camera and seconds later his shrill cry was heard.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Skitt wore a quizzical expression as ZIM ran past the camera again and pulled GIR into view. Zoe and GIR exchanged waves as a platform in ZIM's house rose up out of sight.

"We have to see what's going on. Come on, Zoe, let's get into the VootRunner and follow ZIM," Skitt said, moving toward her platform that led up to the gigantic attic.

Zoe followed her master, but wore a questioning look. "What's goin' on?"

Skitt shook her head. "I don't know, but Invader ZIM clearly does. We'll follow him in the VootRunner, since he's taking his somewhere. He keeps it in the top floor of his base like we do."

As the two got into the VootRunner, another tremor shook the Earth.

---

Next Chapter : Jackers Return! 

(As if you already didn't know!)

Ack, what an unoriginal idea for the next chapter!! Don't worry, I'll rap it up quickly and then get to the **real** fun, in my opinion. I like doing battle scenes, and the next chapter is just an excuse to do so.


End file.
